Tekken Parodies
by TekkenGirl12
Summary: This about some of our tekken characters and some of the parodies
1. Chapter 1

Tekken Parody

Random parodies from characters Humor/Romance

At Mcdonalds

Steve:"Come on lady I want my damn food!"

Lady:"Sir we do not have the #1"

Christie:"Steve lets go I buy something else, how about ice cream"

Steve:"Even Chocolate"he says with a baby voice

Christie:" Chocolate"kiss him on the cheek

Steve blushes

Steve:"Then what are we waiting for lets go !"He said excitedly while dragging christie behind

At Hwoarangs apartment

Hwoarang:"So what do you wanna do ? " Looking at Asuka

Asuka:-sighs-:"I have no idea "

Hwoarang:"Do you wanna .."

Asuka"If your planning to sleep with me thats a hell no"

Hwoarang:"WHAT!No Way Beside I Dating someone"

Asuka:"Like that bitch Lili,Besides why am im here?"

Hwoarang:"Lili is not a b-b-b..Ug Nevermind plus I call you over here because"

Asuka:"Besides what !"she snapped

Hwoarang stands up and went to her face

Hwoarang:"Because I love you okay there I said ! "

Asuka:"Prove it"she stands with her hand on her hips

Hwoarang pulled her waist close to him and started kissing her lips then for a while they let go for air

Hwoarang:"There I proved it, you might wanna kicked my balls or knocked me out the window go ahead"

Asuka all blushing and looking nervous

Asuka:"Hwoarang I like you to but I was jeaolous about you and lili and I just wanna.."

Hwoarang pulled her close and kiss her again this time she wrapped her legs arournd his waist and rub her hands through his hair , the two started making out-wow thats sooo romantic -


	2. Chapter 2

With lili

Lili"Sebastian will you hurry up Maury coming on"

Sebastian"Do you need all this Coca Butter?"He said while struggle with ten bags

Lili"Yes I don't wanna get ashy"

Sebastian"Is that your rival with that red head man ?"

Lili"Yes Hold Fifi for Me I'll Be right back"

Sebastian"Miss wait WOAH !"he falls on his back and falls in dog crap"Yuck fifi did you do this"

Asuka"Do you really love me?"she smiled

Hwoarang"yes I do"

Before they reach for a kiss Lili shows up

Lili"Hi kazama and bob"she says with a greet

Hwoarang"My name is not bob"

Asuka"Hey Calm down"Turns to Lili"What is it Rochefort"she said with her arms crossed

Lili"Here come to my party Katy perry,Justin Beiber,and Justin Timberlake is gonna be there"

Lili"Also dress casual it starts at 6:00 so don't be late "She struts like a model to her limo and left

Asuka"Why is she so nice all a sudden"scratching her head

Hwoarang"Idk well I gotta go I pick ya up at 6 okay"he kiss her forehead and hoped on his motorcycl and gone

Asuka"looks like I gotta go to"she runs off

With Xiao,Miharu,And Alisa

Xiaoyu"Hmm Polka dot Or Yellow low cut dress"

Alisa"Yellow low cut"she says looking at other clothes

Miharu"So Alisa you and Shin go out"

Alisa"No were just friends"She says blushing

Xiaoyu"More than friends Girlfriend"she says making kissing noises followed by miharu

Alisa"Girls can we remember why we are here"alisa said changing subject

Xiaoyu"Alisa Ifound ya something"Holding a Purple short Dress with white pumps

Alisa"Its Perfect I go try it out"she runs off to dressing room

Miharu"i found something"holding a green frilly tanktop and and white shorts with clear sandels

Alisa"how do I look"walks like a angel

Miharu"Do I see spotlights you look good girl friend"

Alisa blush and giggles

Xiaoyu"Lets go to chucky cheeses"

Alisa and Miharu"Okay"

The girls paid and left


	3. Chapter 3

Here is chapter 3 Lili Party Enjoy

With Asuka

"Hmm need a little blush"Asuka says putting a little blush on

"Asuka Your Boyfriends here"Her father says

"Coming father"She replied back

"Okay here I go "asuka says

Asuka was wearing a Red crop top Black leather short shorts and Red pumps with red lipstick and red blush cute right :) or nah

"Bye father"she kissed him on the cheek and went outside

"Wow Kazama !"Hwoarang looking at like daydreaming

"What I look horrible"asuka said hopping on his motorcycle

"No you should dress like that offten"He said smirking

"Whatever"She smiled

They took off

With Jin , Shin And Steve

"So Shin I thought you died"Steve said drinking some punch

"Dude Have You heard Of acting"Shin said to his friend

"Oh right"Steve said

"Have you seen the girls"Jin said

"No have you "Shin said

"Hello Boys "Xiaoyu said

She was wearing a yellow lowcut dress Her hair straight down with pink lipgloss on

"Wow Xiaoyu"Jin said

"Oh Jin"Xiaoyu blushed and giggled

"Xiao wanna Dance?"Jin said shyly

"Hell Yea "she grabbed jin to the dancefloor dancing to teenage dream

"I gonna find Christie"Steve said and left

"I guess im gonna use the bathroom"Shin said

"Shin is that you"Alisa said

"Alisa I didn't see you ther.."he look at alisa

"Wow Alisa you look great"Shin said

"Oh Thank you shin"alisa said

"Your Welcome"He replied back

"Alisa you know after the movie I wanna speak to but I had other things going on and I li..."he said be interrupted

"SSSHH you dont had to say that shin"alisa says puttin one finger on his mouth

"I Love You Shin"Alisa says passionatly

Shin pulls alisa in to kiss

"It's about time "Miharu and Xiaoyu said

"I think we should leave them some privacy"Lili said

With Christie

"Last friday night do it allllllll again"Christie sang when the song ended the crowded went wild

"Babe You did great"Steve said to her when she left stage

"Hehe Thanks "Christie said and kissed Steve

"So you wanna go somewhere later"steve said

"Can't say no to that hehe"christie said

With Asuka

"So.. Xiaoyu Alisa and Shin go out ?"Asuka asked

"And They had Kissed, Me and Miharu had saw it"Xiaoyu said

"Asuka Come here "Hwoarang said

"I'll Be right back"Asuka said

"Yes" Asuka said holdings Hwoarangs hand

"Do you wanna move to my apartment"He asked

"Um I dunno I have lots of things going on"she replied

"Oh okay well I got u something"he said giving her a locket

'You will always be your number 1'

"Aww thanks"Asuka said then kiss Hwoarang for a LONG time

Okay Back with Alisa and Shin

"Alisa Im Glad Were together"Shin said

"I-I-I Know Shin"Alisa said Smiling

"So you wanna dance " Shin asked

"S-Sure "she replied

Okay thats the end of My chapter see ya next time :)


	4. Chapter 4

Hey This Is The Last Chapter

I try to make it longer

So Enjoy

With Shin And Alisa

"Soo um Shin what is this called again ?"Alisa said pointing to a flower

"A Sakura "He replied back

"Ok"Alisa Said smelling it

In Shin's Mind

'I'm glad me and Alisa are together she's sweet,funny,cute to look at 'He looked at her and smiled

"Is something wrong ?"She asked

"It's Nothing But Your So Beautiful Alisa"Shin said kinda answering her question

Alisa blushed but went to a sad emotion

"Whats Wrong ?"He asked

"Didn't You Like Xiaoyu ?"She asked

Holding both of her hands"Well Not Exacly,Alisa when I saw you I had a crush on but don't wanna admit it"he said looking in to her jade doll eyes

"I had that feeling too"Alisa said putting one hand on his the left side of his face

The two shared a passionate kiss and watch the sunset cuddled up together ok I suck at romance

With Xiaoyu and Jin

"Hey Jin pass me the sprinkles "Xiaoyu said eating her ice cream

"Xiao , that's you tenth time eating sprinkles"He said look at her shockly

"Hey ! ,at least i'm happy "She said putting more sprinkleson her ice cream

"Ow My tummy"She said looking hurt

"See I told You not too use all the sprinkles"Jin said

"Can you give a hug ?"She said open her arms out wide

"No, I hate hugs how about a fist pump"He said hold out his fist

"No I want a Hug!"She said stomping like a 3 year old

"Oh What the hell"he said and gave her hug

"Much Better!"Xiao said kissing him furiously

Jin smirked

"You love my kisses"Xiao said blushing

"I thought your stomach hurted "he said changing subject

"Nope I just wanted my hug"She said running away

"Hey You Get Back Here !"Jin Said Chasing Xiaoyu

With Asuka and Christie

"Ug my feet are killing me from yesterday"Christie said

"Hey Dancing wasn't that bad"Asuka said to her Brazilian friend

"Ya I guess , So What are you and Hwoarang are up too I smell Romance !"Christie said

"Well he wanted me too moved into his apartment but had other things going "Asuka said

"But he Gave Me This"Asuka holding her locket

"You will always be my number one, aww how sweet wish Steve do that for me"Christie said glumy

"Cheer Up Christie I'M Sure He would Give you something"Asuka said cheering up her Friend

"Ok, Hey Look A dance arcade thing lets try it out"Christie said excitedly

"Sure I Got Some Hot Moves"Asuka said moving her hips

"You wanna Bet"Christie said

"Bring It"Asuka said

The two started dancing the heck of themselves

Well thats it folks see ya later or nah :D


End file.
